


A Pegasus Wish (Trans FE Week)

by AlexisSara



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Gen, They Are All Sapphic, Trans Elincia, Trans Female Character, Trans Nephenee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Nephenee has always wanted to fly, when she runs away from it again Elincia reveals they have a lot more in common than she thought. Trans Solidity, Class Changing, all set at post of Radiant Dawn.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea & Luchino | Lucia, Elincia Ridell Crimea/Nephenee, Heather/Nephenee (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	A Pegasus Wish (Trans FE Week)

Elincia held Nephenee’s hand, their girlfriends Lucia and Heather sitting down on a bench watching the two on the field. The girl blushes a bit “Elincia...maybe next time I’ll ride her!”

She crosses her arms scolding “That’s what you said last time!”

Nephenee steps back a bit nervous “It’s just ya know, I’m a country girl...I don’t exactly have the grace of one of y’all royals or nobles...”

Elincia teased “If Ike was here he would say something like,” She takes a second to do a rather good Ike impression “As if nobility would have any inherent difference, they are just people with fancy titles, nothing more.”

The Hailberger sighed “You're right but there is something else I am not sharing with you..ummm, I’m not like you princess, I’m not a normal type of gal.”

The queen laughed a bit “I’m bisexual and your a lesbian which are both fairly normal but we fought a goddess which I would say is fairly abnormal, I don’t think we can go back to being normal people.”

In frustration Nephenee lets out a small scream “It’s that I wasn’t always a girl.”

Elincia puts her hand on Nephenee’s “I don’t know about that.”

She looks confused trying to explain “What do ya mean, Queen?”

The lady begins to tell a story to Nephenee “Once, upon a time there was a princess that was such a secret even her own parents did not know her identity. Raised in the palace to play the role of a prince she never intended to become, she was raised in secret just like her gender yet she realized she did not want to hide. So she read many books on healing and riding until one day she went up to make proof. She climbed on top of Altina and took her as her flying steed once and for all proving she was a princess so she could live the life she wished to lead. ”

Nephenee “Wait so you're saying you're like me...?”

She nods her head “Yes Nephenee, you're my friend and as my friend I want you to understand you were always a girl. If you want to ride this you can. You will not be rejected by Altina.”

Nephenee closed her eyes, she had always dreamed of this, riding a pegasus, it’s why she learned how to use a lance but then she gave up on those dreams, let self doubt get in her way till the war began and it was a bit late to pick up a new skill. Now she was here being offered a chance to ride on the queens steed. 

Heather shouts from the bench “You got this sweetie don’t be shy!!”

Lucia grins remembering the day Elincia first flew so well, she was worried that she would fall from the sky and get hurt but then the woman saw her grace and understood, it was something she was such a natural at. Lucia had always envied Elincia’s ability to understand herself. 

Nephenee gets on Altina and takes flight, Elincia claps for her dear friend saying “Look at that, you are doing amazing.”

Flying through the air, Nephenee could see the sky in a new light. A pink hugh against the blue sky and the white clouds. She felt proud of who she was and not afraid flying through the air she knew she had to do this again. 

The girl lands and asks “Ya know, I sure don’t like asking for favors my queen”

Elincia insists “Please don’t be so formal.”

Nephenee continues “Well, I want ya to give me a pegasus, I want to become a pegasus knight and fly beside my dear friend if ever needed.”

Elincia hugs her “Oh course, the second you decided you wanted to be a pegasus knight you became one, We’ll find you a perfect partner.”

Heather ran up and hugged her girlfriend “Gosh your sexy when you fly, let’s go celebrate!”

The girl blushed at her girlfriend parting ways for the evening ready for a lovely round of celebration Lucia and Elincia joining hands as they return to the palace nostalgic for times long past yet often celebrated, perhaps there should be an event or something in Crimea? Hmm who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day two of Trans FE Week. It could work for day 5 but this was my first class change idea so here it is.


End file.
